Strange Beginnings
by InyyaFacee
Summary: The strange beginnings of Kate and Tony's relatonship. [[Compleated!]]Sequel to come Kick In The Guts.
1. Chapter 1

Kate stretched out in her bed, only to hit something large on the other side. Puzzled, she sat up to see something, someone lying there in the dim light of 6am. She turned on the light and the person groaned. She leaped out of bed and the person shot up.

"What's up babe?" said the smirking face of the one and only, Tony DiNozzo.

Kate shot up, breathing hard. She quickly looked beside her to find the side of the bed empty. She glanced at the alarm clock, telling her it was 3 am.

"How am I meant to go to sleep after that!" She sighed, switching of the alarm set for 6 and got ready to go to work.

The sound of her shoes as the echoed through the silent car park, she walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. The car park was empty except for one car; which many believed lived there. It belonged to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Stepping out of the elevator into the quiet bullpen. Her fellow co-workers were not expected to arrive for another two and a half hours. She walked to her desk and sat her bag down. She was flicking through some new paperwork when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Couldn't sleep Agent Todd?" Gibbs questioned her, holding a cup of coffee.

Regaining her composure and smiled. "Nightmares, though I may as well get stuck into the never ending mountain of paper work…"

"Well, it also saves me a phone call. DiNozzo will be here in half an hour, McGee 12 and Abby in 30. We have a case…"

An hour later they were crowded around Gibbs desk. Kate glanced over at Tony. The dream haunted her, puzzled by what it meant. He just grinned he goofy, schoolboy grin. She couldn't help but smiling back.

"Right, we have finally have a lead on the Back Ally case. Two men, Jason Stakes and his brother Marcus 'Mark' Stakes. Both have no record of whereabouts during the time of the murders of the 3 Petty Officers and one Lieutenant Officer…" He handed out pictures. "The men both live in the same apartment buildings. Now, we will be sending Agent Todd and Agent DiNozzo undercover for surveillance. You will go to Abby for you new identities and back ground info"

"I better not get Galbert Briimer again… that was the worst" He shuddered, walking to the elevator with Kate.

"Oh, I thought it was rather hmm unique, just like you Tony" She said, glancing sideways smirking as Tony walked on without a word, scowling.

They walked into Abby's office. It was only 4 in the morning and her heavy metal rock music was already pulsing around the room. Abby turned it down as they walked in.

"Hey Kate and Tony. Spoze you're here for you new identities?" She asked.

Kate nodded "Yep, fire away"

"Kate you will be Lieutenant Officer Katrina Parker, you've been in action in Iraqi for 3 years and have just returned. We have rigged it so you leasing the apartment next to the brothers. And Tony…" She grinned.

Tony eyed her "I don't like the looks of this"

"You are Mike Barbarow"

"Not bad" he grinned at Kate.

"You've applied as the job as the apartment's cleaner and fix-it man"

Kate cracked up laughing as Tony's face dropped.

"Oh no…"


	2. Chapter 2

Tony muttered as he, on all fours, was wiping off the scuffmarks and dirt off the wall of the apartments third floor. Kate walked up the stairs, puffed, but lightened up when she saw Tony.

"Oh, very sexy DiNozzo. What women could resist a man who cleans…" She whispered not looking at him as she fumbled with the keys.

"Then it's a date?" He questioned smirking, continuing with his cleaning.

The dream popped up in her mind, but she pushed it away as fast as it had come.

"Keep dreaming Tony…" She muttered

"Oh, I will" He said, just before the landlord arrived.

Kate shuddered.

"Ah Lieutenant Katrina, would you like some help?" He asked, shooting a dirty look at Tony.

"Please, just call me Katrina. Yes, I would love some help."

"Mike…" He barked, and Tony jumped up.

"Yes boss?" He questioned.

"I'd like you to help Katrina here with her things. "He told Tony, then added. "Katrina, this is Mike Barbarow, the apartments fix-it man. If you ever need a hand, he's the man to ask. Just dial 0-12. Well, I've got a meeting in town, so I gotta dash. Sorry I can't help you anymore." He smiled and marched off down the stairs.

Kate smiled "Oh Mike, would you be a darl and get the two last boxes down stairs?" She asked, with pleading eyes.

"Sure Kitty Kat" He winked and walked down stairs.

15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Kate was just placing the last listing device behind a picture. She opened the door to see Tony, very red in the face.

"Took your time, I should complain to Andrew about this" She smirked as she let him in.

"Yeah, right. What the hell do you have in these things anywayz?" He remarked.

Kate bent down and open the box and inside where 6 bricks and another box. She opened that and inside was the listening devices for Tony to put out in the hall.

"What's with the bricks?" He asked.

Kate smiled "Thought you could use the work" She grinned.

Tony had placed the last device as the brothers and another man a bit behind them walked up. He watched them as they went into the room and the other man kept going up stairs to the fourth floor. A few minutes later as he was cleaning, Kate walked out of the room. She was wearing jeans and a dressy brown singlet. Tony couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kate could feel Tony's eyes on her, which made her skin tingle in delight. The feeling that had come over her astounded her and she tried hard to ignore it. She knocked on the door of the brothers and Mark answered the door.

"Hey, I'm Katrina from across the hall. I just moved in here and thought I'd meet my new neighbours." She smiled.

Mark just nodded, "I'm Marcus, me brother is Jason…"

"Who is it?" Came a shout from the depths of the apartment.

"Some new chick from next door" He yelled back, staring straight at her breasts. Kate started feeling a little uncomfortable and she heard a snap from behind her. She spun around to just catch Tony, stashing the broken dustpan brush in his wheelie trolley.

"Hey, I'm Jason" Came a voice, which snapped her back to reality.

She spun around with a smile.

"Oh, I'm Katrina Parker. I just moved in from next door."

She realised Jason had shoved Mark back inside. He was just staring at her, but at least at her face.

"Well ermm, I just thought I'd say hi."

Jason gave her a half smile and nodded "Yeah, nice meeting you. And watch out for the guy on the fourth floor. He's a bit odd" and with that he shut the door. Kate turned around and went back inside, knowing Tony's eyes watched her all the way.

The way that disgusting jerk had just stood and starred at Kate's chest and snapped something deep inside him. It took all his strength to stop himself from bashing his lights out.

As he lay on the lumpy bed, in his little room down in the dank basement, he thought about why he had become so annoyed by the guy looking at Kate like that.

"It's not like I like her or anything…" He pondered on the thought.

"Na, not Kate, it'd be like going out with a sister" he tempted to reassure himself as he tired to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was already at work. Andrew, the landlord had him touching up cracks and re-painting all three halls. He had forbid Tony to go to the Forth Floor. He relayed this information to Gibbs, who said to watch the forth floor guy till they had some information on him. So far, Abbs had no luck. He glanced at his watch. It told him it was 6 am. He had been working non-stop for an hour.

"Wow Mike, I don't think I've seen anyone work as fast as you…"

He turned around to see Kate. She was leaning against the doorframe of her apartment. Her hair was curled up in loose ringlets; she had burgundy lipstick and brown eye shadow. Wearing an artic-blue peasant top and jeans, a little of her midriff showing.

"Mmmm Katie's looking hot" Tony thought as he imagination started to run away with him. Running to Kate, pulling her to him. Kissing those lips… 

"Mike?" Kate's voice cut in. She was puzzled why he was just looking at her with that goofy smug look and the lack of comeback. Now he looked completely stunned and… guilty. She cocked her head.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Err nothing," He said turning back to his work.

Kate watched him, confused why he had closed up all of a sudden. She smiled, he looked so cute painting, a drop smeared across his cheek.

"_Noooo!" _She gave a little gasp. _"I can't be falling for him, not Tony!"_

Wide-eyed, she dashed back inside, shutting the door.

Later in the morning, Tony had finished his jobs, but he was to try and hang around the floor as much as he could without being too obvious. They hadn't had much luck, another young officer had been found that week, so they had to make it a bit clearer who Kate was. The two brothers and the forth floor guy were walking, to go out for the dad.

Tony called out, as Kate went to leave too. "Lieutenant Officer Katrina…"

"I told you, call me Katrina… yes Mike?" She said beaming, stunning…

"Oh um, how's your shower going now?" He replied.

"Fine, thanks" she said and kept walking.

Tony had watched the three men. Mark and the 'Forth Floor' guy and been interested from what he could gather.

He called Gibbs on his cell. "DiNozzo here, Mark and the 'Forth Floor' guy seemed particularly interested in the convo," He reported.

"Good work DiNozzo!" Gibbs replied, hanging up.

Tony shook his head and headed down stairs.

Later on that day, Kate headed back. Up the stairs, Tony was being yelled at for using the wrong shade of paint for the walls. Kate smirked, though she felt a little sorry for him. He did try.

"_Wait, this isn't me… feeling sorry for Tony" _She gave a soft groan.

Andrew marched off and Tony came up to her.

"Kate…" He whispered.

Kate felt shivers run up her back. "Yes Tony?"

"I need to tell you something, something I've been feeling for a while" He coughed, going a little red.

Kate's heart skipped a beat.

But at that moment, Tony thought he heard someone coming and dashed back to painting the wall. Kate stood there stunned.

The 'Fourth Floor' guy appeared up the stairs, just before Kate was going in.

"Ermm excuse me…" The man said, sounding very nervous and shy.

Kate barely heard him. "Oh, yes, sorry. Can I help you?"

The man gave a shy smile. "I'm Earle Carthright from the forth floor. You um look really pretty"

Kate blushed "Thanks"

Tony rolled his eyes "Even Probee can talk up a girl better than that!" He muttered, quiet close to one of the listening devices.

McGee listening with Gibbs, smiled, thinking he had finally some sort of complement from Tony.

Tony though about his comment a bit more, "Then again, he cant even pash Abby… ha he doesn't even know how to. That's why he's been avoiding her."

McGee's face dropped, he shot a side-glance at Gibbs who was trying to stop a chuckle escaping. Then he heard Tony chuckle.

"Bet I got ya good Probee. Please Gibbs, tell me what his face looks like when I get back," He whispered as he watched Kate leave with the 'Forth Floor' guy, Earle, to his place. Something about helping him finding a cat. Gibbs already had Abbs running his name.

An hour later, Tony was getting worried. That guy was not her type. He paced the hall till his cell rung.

"Hullo" Tony answered.

"Where's Kate!" Gibbs barked

"With that Earle guy, wh…"

"Get her the hell out of there!" Gibbs cut him off.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony crept up the stairs, gun out. His hands were shaking as he got to the door. Taking a deep breath, knowing this wasn't the best idea, kicking down the door of a serial killer but he had to save Kate.

BANG! He kicked the door and crouched down low and swinging to look in both directions. Creeping through the door, he checked each side. It was then he heard moaning. Holding his breath he followed the sound till he found a terrifying sight.

Kate lay in the middle of room, her cloths mostly ripped off, and what was left on her soaked in blood. Her hands and legs were tied; her once beautiful curled hair was damp with blood. Tony was nearly sick; the room stunk of blood, among other things.

He ran to her.

"Oh Kate…" He whispered, trying to untie her, when he was hit to the side with a metal bar. Tony jumped up; his gun had been knocked out of his hand and lay near Kate. Earle came running at him. Tony ducked and got a punch in his stomach, spinning around he kicked him in the ass. Earle slammed into the wall.

Tony turned back to Kate when he was whacked across the head. He slammed into the wall and crumpled to the ground. Earle beat him over and over with a bar.

It was at that point Kate came around. She was in extreme pain allover, where Earle had hit her with the bar, slashed her with knives, leather whips and strangled till she felt inches from death. When he had gotten up, he had said he was coming back to rape her, than finish her off. She saw him beating someone else up, and she had two guesses that was. She painfully slid herself to the gun. She reached out with her tied hands, they shook so badly as she clicked the gun into gear, aimed and fired.

It was all like slow motion after that, Earle stood, bar above his head for some time till he slumped over and fall onto Tony. Kate lay there breathing heavy. Next thing Gibbs, McGee and some backup run into the room, all turning green except Gibbs. He walked over to her, getting a pocketknife, he cut away the ropes. He then laid his jacket over her, telling her not to move till the paramedics came. She drifted off after that…

Kate awoke in the hospital, on the second day of being there. She was still fairly sore and stiff. Her whole body was covered in patches of bruising and healing cuts. The deep ones on her legs and arms and been stitched up. The doctor said she had been VERY lucky, have nearly bled to death, also it was amazing she had no broken bones.

She looked across to the bed next to her. She frowned as the bed once occupying Tony DiNozzo was now freshly remade. She spun around and saw him asleep in a chair next to her, dressed and ready to go. He had been discharged, Kate still had to this evening. She closed her eyes, listening to the nurse's bustle around. Suddenly she felt something on her lips. She opens her eyes to see Tony kissing her.

"Tony!" She spluttered.

He gave her a sheepish grin "I thought you were Sleeping Beauty…"

"And like you'd be my Knight in shining armor…" She scoffed.

"My workman's cloths may not have been shining, but I did save you ass" He replied.

They watched each other for sometime, till Kate finally spoke.

"Tony… thank you so much for saving me, I mean it. I was so scared, I didn't think anyone would find me"

Tony smirked "How could ANYONE miss you. Your like my bloody mother…"

Kate was finally discharged from the hospital. Tony and Kate were told they weren't to drive for a few more days so they took a cab together. Kate twiddles her thumbs, staring at her hands. Tony watched her.

"What's up?"

She looked up. "Um… Tony, I'm scared of being alone. I keep having nightmares about him coming for me…"

Tony nodded.

"I was wondering if you could um stay at my place. On the couch of course" She added before he got any ideas.

"Would you like to break anymore of my dreams. Sure, I'll stay with you"

So they bother headed into Kate's apartment, Tony said he'd cook dinner and to Kate's surprise he could actually cook.

"I had to cook a lot when I was younger," He informed her

After dinner they both sat on the couch, watching The Little Princess. Kate wasn't up to watching anything else and Tony agreed to it.

"Just this once…" He said "but you are not to tell a single sole about this"

They both cried through the sad scenes, and with out noticing they were huddled together. Tony was stroking her head, watching her watch the movie. He felt her shiver and smiled, laying her head back so she could see him. She looked up into his eyes and he bent down and kissed her.

The alarm went off at 6am; Gibbs wanted to congratulate her and Tony on their success of closing the case and Kate's great aim, straight in the middle of his head.

Kate reached over and turned off the alarm. Sitting up she saw a lump of someone in the other side of the bed. The person rolled over.

"What's up babe?" said the one and only Tony DiNozzo.

Kate threw a pillow at him.

"Ding" went the elevator and Gibbs, Abbs, McGee and Ducky spun around to congratulate Kate, as they knew Tony wasn't going to be around anytime soon.

To their greatest surprise, Kate and Tony stepped out of the elevator arguing as per usual. Neither of them noticed the strange looks they were getting from the others.

Kate looked frustrated and Tony looked quiet pleased with himself.

"Morning…" She grumbled.

"Morning to you too sunshine" Abby replied.

"Good work guys. This was a tough nut to crack…"

"Though Tony had a good go at it" McGee cut in, before he could stop himself.

Tony scowled, whispering into McGee's ear "At least I 'got' the girl" He said, glancing at Kate. "You cant even kiss Abbs, let alone pash her. We all know you want too…"

Gibbs was finished, and Abby was going back to the Lab, Gibbs and Ducky to autopsy.

He went wide eyed "You slept with Kate" He whispered a little too loudly.

Kate glared at him "We've been here TWO MINUITES and you already blabbing it"

She put on a tell-anyone-and-I'll-kill you smile "Yeah, were going to give it a shot for a bit. If Tony lasts…"

McGee gulped. "No probs Kate. Not a word…"

She smiled a softer smile. "Good"

McGee walked towards the lab. He knew Tony and Kate were coming up behind him because he could hear them arguing.

He entered the lab and saw Abbs sitting at her desk, her music up loud as normal. McGee took a deep breath and marched up to her, Tony and Kate went silent as they stopped at the door.

McGee pulled Abbs around in her chair.

"What are you doing Mc…" She was cut off as Mc pashed her.

Kate gasped and Tony stood there in shock.

McGee backed off, going bright red, waiting for Abbs to go off at him.

Abbs grinned up at him "You ass McGee, what took you so long?"

* * *

**I need some help though. Cause I'm new, I don't know what would be better, keep writing the next bit here or start a whole new story? Any help would be VERY much loved lol!**

That's the end folks. I hope you enjoyed reading. I'm making a new story to go with this one called **Kick In The Guts**.

_"Kate has a secret that could ruin her new found relationship with Tony. How will he handle it?"_

It will be set four weeks after **Strange Beginnings**, so look out for it, I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Also working on another story, **Drunken Tony **which is completely unrelated to this story. It's another TATE but is going to be interesting.

Anywayz, keep the reviews, I enjoy reading them :)

From GallopGirl!


End file.
